Ash Meets Ash
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: ever wonder what would happen if anime Ash met different versions of him that are common on fanfic. well here you go.


Ash Meets Ash

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Different Versions of Ash in this Story:

Anime Ash: this is the Ash from the anime and every thing has happened to him that happened in the anime and the movies up to the point of the episode in pokemon XY Bonnie for the Defense. He will just be called Ash and his pokemon will just be called by their names.

My Ash: This is my Ash from my story Master Challenge. Most of what happened in the anime happened to him but slightly different Kalos adventure and then everything that ahs happened in my story so far. He will be called My Ash and his pokemon will have the word my before their names.

Door Ash: this is an Ash from my friend Dragonrules18 fic When One Doors Closes Two more Open. She gave me permission to use her Ash and ocs for this story. I highly recommend it to read. Basically Pikachu betrayed him and he got two other pokemon afterward and got the ability to understand Pokmon. He will be called Door Ash and his pokemo nall have named so they will be referred to by their named. Fearow: Kiara, Rattatta: Trevor, Mankey: Judy, Beedrill: Venom, Charmander: Aidan

Coma Ash: This is an Ash where the coma theory is fact and he just woke up from his coma. He has no pokemon as yet Pikachu having died saving him from the Spearows. He will be referred to as Coma Ash

Betrayed Ash: This is an Ash from a betrayal story I thought of but never wrote. Basically after Sinnoh Ash returned all pokemon but Pikachu and got Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charizard back for some soul searching. During that time Brock, Max, May, and Dawn who were waiting for Ash to quit so they could steal his pokemon but got tired of witing so they gave all his pokemon but the four with him food that would let them control their minds but they got the chemicals wrong and the food killed all the pokemon. The four went on the run and Ash only has his first four pokemon back. He will be called Betrayed Ash and his pokemon will have the word betrayed before their names.

Super Ash: this is one of those Ashs that is an aura master, has mastered physic powers, never lost a gym battle or any battle. Has caught a ton of pokemon. He will be called Super Ash and his pokemon if they appear will have super in front of their names.

Lover Ash: This is an Ash that is dating the legendary Pokemon Arecus. He will be referred to as Lover Ash

"Human speak"

"_Pokemon Speak" _

-PM-

Ash didn't know where he was. He had just been in Kalos with his friends and then he went down to go to sleep. "So this must be a dream," Ash said looking around. He was in a room but instead of walls around him everywhere beyond the room was surrounded by fog. Pikachu was with him of course on his shoulder. "This is one weird dream bubby."

Before Pikachu could say anything they heard another Pikachu voice and then a Pikachu came running up followed by another Ash. This one was My Ash and his Pikachu. My Ash wore similar clothes to his counterpart in the room but he was wearing an old black hat that use to belong to his father. Next to him was a Riolu.

"Who are you?" The two Ashs said together. "I'm Ash Ketchem. Wow weird." The two said together again.

"_This is so cool. There are two Ash. Ashes, Ash," _My Riolu said jumping up and down. My Ash understood him since their aura was the same but Ash didn't.

"Riolu is a little hyper," My Ash said patting his Pokmon head and taking a seat. At that moment he took his hat off his head and put it on Pikachu's head so he didn't get the two identical Pikachus confused." I must be dreaming."

"I'm pretty sure I am the one that's dreaming. I just fell asleep in Kalos," Ash said.

"Kalos? I won the Kalos league. I'm now in the Master Challenge taking place at Indigo Plateau. I'm at my house there with my sister," My Ash said as his Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"You have a sister?" Ash said surprised. He had always wanted siblings but his mom had never had another child.

"Yeah half on my fathers side but I didn't find her until after Kalos. Her name is Tabitha but she goes by Silver when she battles," My Ash told his counterpart and the two started comparing stories. They realized they had experience a lot of the same events. "I must be your future self." My Ash concluded.

"Or you're just a figment of my imagination," Ash said. "I mean you beat the Kalos league something I want to do. You have a sister something I always wanted. You seem pretty tall for a ten year old."

"Ten? I'm 17. Your ten?" My Ash said and Ash nodded. "How can you have gone to all leagues and done everything we have done in less then a years time?"

"I never questioned it," Ash said.

The two Pikachu had been playing with each other with My Riolu joining in when they heard a nose and looked around. At that moment they heard something in the fact and looked over as five different pokemon and another Ash appeared out of the fog.

_"Ash," _They both said looking realizing this Ash didn't have a Pikachu.

"Pikachu. Two Pikachu," Door Ash said backing away scared and his pokemon jumped in. Kiara attacked My Pikachu while Judy attacked Pikachu throwing the two confused pokemon back.

"Pikachu," the two Ashs said together running for their partner picking up their respective Pikachu. "What's the idea?"

_"Two more Ashs," _Venom said looking at the two. _"And both have a Pikachu."_

Door Ash looked at the two confused. "What's going on? I just went to sleep and then me and my pokemon are here?" Door Ash said.

"Same thing with us and you just attacked our partners so you better have a good explanation," Ash said with my Ash agreeing with him.

Door Ash and his pokemon were confused. After his Pikachu betrayal Door Ash couldn't even think of having a Pikachu let alone calling a Pikachu his partner. He didn't even want to catch an electric pokemon again. "My Pikachu, the one professor Oak gave me nearly killed me," Ash said.

_"I'd never hurt Ash,"_ the two Pikachus said together making Door Ash's pokemon relax a bit.

"Seriously? We had a hard start but after the Spearow flock attack everything was good between us," Ash said.

"Same here," My Ash said.

Kiara looked at Door Ash. _"Spearow flock attack?" _Kiara asked him who repeated the question to the other two Ashs.

"Very first day of our adventure I got chased by a Spearow flock, but Pikachu saved me," Ash said. "Met up with the flock again one other time. They were terrorizing poor Pidgeys and Pidgeotto. I left my Pidegot with them to defend them from the Fearow and the Spearows."

"I saw them one other time. Managed to catch the Fearow leader and the flock chickened out after that. Got my Pidegot back then and my Butterfree along with Butterfree mate," My Ash said. "That Fearow was a pain though. Every time it came out of its pokeball it attacked me or one of my friends or my pokemon. No matter how many times my pokemon beat him down. I ended up trading him to a Pokemon tamer in exchange for a Skarmory. I don't like Fearow or Spearows very much. No offense." My Ash looked at the large Fearow.

"I'm with him," Ash said pointing at My Ash.

Door Ash couldn't rap his brain around it. The Spearow flock he loved was bad and chased him. Pikachu saved him instead. Of course the two Ashs left the part about the rock out. "So where are you. He's in the Kalos league competing there. I won the Kalos League and am now at Indigo Plateau competing in this big competition called the Master Challenge."

"I'm in Kanto with Misty and Brock collecting gym badges," Door Ash said.

"Misty and Brock? I nearly forgot about them," Ash said.

"How could you forget Misty? She's so…. Well she's amazing. A gym leader. A great friend," My Ash said still not admitting to himself he had a crush on his oldest friend. Door Ash nodded along also having a crush on his friend but since his ten not used to it. 'And Brock was with the longest. Right up to the end of Sinnoh. I mean its because of them we survived Kanto and Johto."

"Calm down. It just been a while since I've seen them," Ash said.

"Your still ten. It couldn't even have been a year," My Ash said still not able to rap his brain around how his counterpart here was still ten and had done basically everything he himself had.

_"Is it possible for two versions of the same person to not get along?"_ Aidan asked.

_"Don't know,"_ Judy said just as confused.

_"Well we could start a real Ash Fight here and the pokemon can sit around and watch,"_ Trevor joked making everyone look at him. _"Just kidding.'_

"Not to interrupt," The three heard another voice say and they turned around to see another Ash. "But am I back in a coma or something?" Coma Ash looked at the three different versions of him.

_"Another Ash. This is getting exciting. More Ash's to come. Oh and Ash the rat wants to start an Ash Fight between you and your other Ash here," _Riolu said.

"An Ash fight?" My Ash asked confused.

"You can understand pokemon to?" Door Ash asked excited.

"Only Riolu and that's because our auras are the same," My Ash explained and then turned to the new comer. "What do you mean coma?"

"When I started my pokemon journey I got chased by a flock of Spearow," Coma Ash said getting a not again from Kiara. "My Pikachu came up to defend me and died in the process. I was in a coma for six years until I just woke up. I don't have any pokemon but when I am ready I want to try again. Oak already said he'd give me another starter. I'll miss my poor Pikachu though."

"That's the spirit. You can do it. Well no coma. We're just all different versions of me in my dream" Ash said.

"And how do we know this isn't my dream?" My Ash asked and then all four started claiming it was their dream.

_"Should we?" _My Pikachu asked his counterpart who nodded confusing the other pokemon but Riolu stepped away from Ash. The two Pikachu powered up a light thundershock and went to hit their Ash with it but it hit all four.

Door Ash pokemon went to attack them but Door Ash stopped them. "It didn't hurt that much," Door Ash said.

'Of course not," Ash said. "Pikachu was just stopping the fight right buddy." Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and rubbed his face against Ash's face. My Pikachu ran onto My Ash's shoulder. "He does that when we are being…"

"Idiots?" My Ash supplied the word.

"Wasn't what I was going to use but it works," Ash said.

_"Only meant to hit my Ash,"_ Both Pikachu's said

_"Don't do it again," _Door Ash's pokemon warned.

At that moment another Ash walked in with his Pikachu on his shoulder. It was clear both were very upset. "What's wrong?" Door Ash asked and Betrayed Ash turned around.

Betrayed Ash looked at the group. "Weird dream' Betrayed Ash said and the other Ash's were about to talk but the pokemon in the room gave them a look.

"_Let's not start this who dream is it fight again," _Venom said.

"I agree with Venom. Lets not start fighting again," Door Ash said. "So tell us what happened."

"After being defeated by Tobias," Betrayed Ash started;.

"Who's Tobias?" Door Ash asked.

"You don't want to know," My Ash said anger building at the person who at this moment was sleeping in the house next door and had legendries' he shouldn't have.

"Well anyway afterward I decided to do some soul searching with my oldest pokemon. See what I wanted to do after the defeat. My friends betrayed me. Brock, May, Max, and Dawn. All they wanted all along was my pokemon. They put something in their food to control them but it killed them. All my pokemon. My Bayleef, Snorlax, kingler, they are all gone. Every single last one of them. All taken from me by people I trusted. Friends are worthless. The only good one is Misty," Ash said and the other Ash's were having a hard time believing it

"Brock is the most trustworthy guy I know," My Ash said. "His a pokemon doctor now. He wouldn't do anything to hurt pokemon. Let alone kill pokemon." Ash and Door Ash agreed. They just couldn't see Brock doing anything wrong.

"Brock was the mastermind behind the whole thing apparently," Betrayed Ash said. "Now all I have left is Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charizard but they are good. I'll be able to rebuild and some day I'll take my revenge on the ones who betrayed me. They will pay."

"You have all three starters," Door Ash said a little confused.

"So do I," My Ash and Ash said together.

"I did in my coma," Coma Ash said. "I guess that doesn't mean much though."

Door Ash looked at them. They had caught all three starters and mentioned other pokemon. They must be catching more then just six but Door Ash couldn't believe these counterparts of his would want to catch more then six. He didn't want to have to put any of his pokemon at the lab. He was just looking for one more for his team and that would be it.

"By the way been meaning to Ash did that Charmander use to be owned by a guy named Damien?" My Ash asked looking at Aidan

"Yeah why?" Door Ash asked not liking talking about Aidan former trainer.

"Same as my Charizard," My Ash said. "We recently kicked Damien ass. Six on one battle and Charizard didn't even take a hit."

"Same as me too," Ash said. "Only I haven't seen Damien again."

"Same as him," Betrayed Ash said pointing at Ash.

"My Charizard in my dream belonged to a trainer named Damien before me," Coma Ash said.

_"I'm going to evolve into a powerful Charizard someday," _Aidan said always wanting to be a Charizard.

_"I'm sure you will but don't listen to these guys on what you will do. I mean they all still have Pikachu," _Judy said.

"I can Mega evolve Charizard," My Ash said out of nowhere.

"Mega Charizard? Seriously? That's so cool," Ash said.

"What's mega evolve mean?" Door Ash and Betrayed Ash asked never having heard of mega evolution before.'

"I did it in my coma," Coma Ash said but sat down since everything he said seemed depressing. Well at least Betrayed Ash seemed to have a worst story then him.

As the two Ashs were explaining mega evolution another Ash appeared. This one was Super Ash. "I've been listening in on you all talking," Super Ash said before the two Ashs finished talking about mega evolution. "And I have to say you are all pathetic."

All the Ashs looked at him. "Can't control a Pikachu, lost to a guy named Tobias, coma, and you two are clearly not as good as me." Super Ash said pointing to everyone as he talked.

"What makes you so good? That you're an eavesdropper?" Ash asked and the other Ash's agreed with him.

"I am a master of aura and physic powers. I have never once lost a gym battle or any battle. I am amazing. The best trainer to have ever lived," Super Ash said throwing an aura sphere out into the air to prove it.

_"Yeah let's see aura protect you from this," _Judy said as she punched Super Ash in the stomach. At the same time My Pikachu and Pikachu charged up a thunderbolt and sent it at Super Ash. It hit him right after the punch causing him to drop to the floor. _"I think I can start liking these Pikachus." _ Judy told her friends turning around to them.

After that another Ash walked in and with him was Arceus. "Is that Arecus?" Ash asked wondering what a version of him would have that pokemon with him.

Lover Ash turned to the legendary Pokemon and started making out with him. Judy and a couple of other of Door's Ash's pokemon went to cover his eyes. _"Okay now I need to find some brain bleach," _Trevor said. My Ash and My Pikachu along with Riolu who for once wasn't hyper hid their eyes.

Coma Ash decided to run back into the fog. "That's a good idea. Later," Betrayed Ash said not wanting to see this anymore and took off. Slowly every Ash left back into the fog leaving Lover Ash kissing his pokemon.

-PM-

Door Ash woke up shocked looking around to see his pokemon asleep by him. Misty and Brock weren't far away from them. "Weird dream," he said to himself laying back down wondering. It seemed almost every version of himself in the dream had had Pikachu with him and a bad past with Spearow. The only ones who didn't was Coma Ash who Pikachu died saving him from Spearow, Super Ash who was too into himself to ask about any of his pokemon, and the Ash he refused to think about ever again.

He wondered what would have happened to him had he and Pikachu worked things out. Would he have ever unlocked his pokemon speaking power? Would he have had Kiara and Trevor? Probably not. If his dream was to be believed he would have had Aidan but would have called him Charizard and not by a name. Ash shrugged and went back to sleep hoping to avoid weird dreams again.

Trevor and Kiara woke up and looked at each other. _"Did you have a weird dream about different Ash and one kissing Arecus?" _Trevor asked.

_"Oh god you did too?" _Kiara said not believing it.

_"I really need that brain bleach now,"_ Trevor said. _"What do we do?" _

_ "Never mention it again," _Kiara said.

_"I'm good with that," _Trevor said and all the other pokemon who the two didn't realize were up agreed too.

-PM-

My Ash woke up with Pikachu and Riolu besides him. Both were up and looked at him. "I had a weird dream," My Ash said getting up. "I'm going to go get something to drink."

As he left the room My Pikachu and My Riolu looked at each other. _"I had a weird dream too. Ash was kissing…." _

_ "Arecus," _Riolu said. _"And there were a lot of different versions of him." _The two looked at each other but laid back down on the bed. _"This never happened." _They agreed.

My Ash walked into the kitchen to find Tabitha there. "Hey Tabs," My Ash said. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. You'd think I'd be tired after everything we did yesterday for the first preliminary round, but I just can't sleep," Tabitha said. "Hot Chocolate?"

"That's exactly what I need," My Ash said taking the cup Tabitha offered and the two sat down.

"So why are you up?" Tabitha asked and My Ash told her about his dream and everything that happened. Tabitha laughed.

"Its not that funny," My Ash said but he was stopping himself from laughing as well. "So what do you think? Was that parallel versions of me in my dreams?"

"I think we are under a lot of stress and need some rest," Tabitha said finishing her hot chocolate. "Night big bro. Don't go kissing Arceus again in your dreams."

"I wasn't kissing him a parallel version of…. Forget it," My Ash said. "Night little sister." Tabitha left and Ash sat there sipping his hot chocolate for a while before heading back to bed.

-PM-

Ash woke up and looked around him. Pikachu was next to him and woke up not long after him. Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne, and Clemont were sleeping not far away. "You would never believe the dream I had Pikachu," Ash said. "No more eating spicy foods before bed. I mean who would even write something like that."

THE END

AN: Okay this story started as me and my friend (Dragonrules18) talking about what would happen if our Ash's from our fanfics met anime Ash and then expanded to different versions of Ash that are common in pokemon fanfiction. It's not a masterpiece. It was just a fun little one shot that I hope maybe made you laugh at one point. Please REVIEW.


End file.
